


Blindness

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was foundation.</p></blockquote>





	Blindness

Xander reached across and firmly shook hands. This was a big responsibility and would look great on his resume. True, he suspected that the reason he was getting this job was that no one else would touch it, but if he did a great job, more would follow.

Maybe building the new high school on top of the old one wasn't the smartest move, especially when the foundation of it was literally over the mouth of hell, but Sunnydale had always had a proud tradition of ignoring the the many signs. If it paid the bills, Xander would go along.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was foundation.


End file.
